fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Mudbath Pukei-Pukei
Mud|ailments = Muddy Paralysis|weaknesses = Fire|creator = 3rdst123}} Mudbath Pukei-Pukei '''is a Pukei-Pukei who has adapted to the lifestyle of the Wildspire Waste. It uses mud to cover it's body similarly to how the Barroth does. It will also consume mud so it can shoot it out at it's prey to immobilize them. It's brown hide now camouflages with it's desert environment allowing it to not be seen easily. Physiology The Mudbath Pukei-Pukei is very similar to it's cousin the Pukei-Pukei but it has some differences in the way it attacks and the way it acts. Instead of being more solitary, Mudbath Pukei-Pukei are more social and normally hang in groups of 2-3. Instead of storing poison and scatter fruit in it's tail and mouth, it stores the paralyzing gas from the paratoads in the area. Ecology Mudbath Pukei Pukei is a mid-level omnivore who eats mostly nuts, berries, small animals and vespoid. Mudbath Pukei-Pukei is susceptible to attacks from: Rathian, Black-Diablos, Diablos, Anjanath, Glavenus, Bazelgeuse, Deviljho and Nergigante. Since Mudbath Pukei-Pukei has similar behavior to Barroth they don't really have a problem with each other. Mudbath Pukei-Pukei will easily overpower Kulu ya ku and any other monster in that size range and stature. Since Mudbath Pukei-Pukei covers itself in mud, it dosen't uses its wings as much as its standard cousin. But lack of flight, trades off for stronger ground attacks. Mudbath Pukei-Pukei will use it's wings to swipe the ground and bring up either dirt, rocks, or mud. It has also developed more powerful leg muscles and charge more on the ground, as a Rathian would. Though it likes mud pools,it has been noted that Mudbath Pukei-Pukei will go down into the damp caves of the Wildspire Waste for a quick nap and for the moisture. Mudbath Pukei-Pukei is more of a neutral monster, only attacking those who attack it first. The Arrival of Glavenus in the New world has upset Mudbath Pukei-Pukei leading it to be hostile from fright whenever there is a Glavenus on the map. Behavior Mudbath Pukei-Pukei is a social monster. It will normally hang out in groups of two to three. There will be an alpha in the group, which will be much larger than the rest, and will normally have darker colors to show dominance over the others. If a Mudbath Pukei-Pukei is approached, it will look at the hunter, and continue with it's business. In some cases Mudbath Pukei-Pukei have been seen being interested in the hunter, and follow the hunter around the map. There is a chance that whenever a Glavenus is on the map, and the Mudbath Pukei-Pukei is following you, the Mudbath Pukei-Pukei will become your tailraider! This is the only case a Mudbath Pukei-Pukei will become your tailraider. Abilities Mudbath Pukei-Pukei still has some of the aesthetic features of the Pukei-Pukei, but it has different adaptations. For one, its wings are tougher, and the membrane is shorter in order for it to use it's surroundings to it's advantage. Instead of a poison sac like the Pukei-Pukei, Mudbath Pukei-Pukei has an electro sac to store the paralyzing poison of the paratoads. Mudbath Pukei-Pukei also has a prehensile tail, and will pick up prey and slam. it on the ground. A new unique feature of the Mudbath Pukei-Pukei is that it stores mud in it's mouth instead of the scatter fruit. Mudbath Pukei-Pukei also uses mud as an armor such as the Barroth. Habitat Mudbath Pukei-Pukei lives in deserts typically with mud pools in it, for it's armor such as Wilspire Waste. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,500 * High-Rank: (0.70x): 3,360 * Master-Rank: (1.30x): 5,640 Physical Damage effectiveness: * Head(Breakable) = ★★★ (Cutting) ★★★ (Impact) ★★★ (Shot) * Wings(Breakable) = ★★ (Cutting) ★★ (Impact) ★★ (Shot) * Tali(Severable) = ★★ (Cutting) ★★ (Impact) ★★ (Shot) Elemental/Status Effectiveness: * Fire = ★★★ * Water = ★★ * Thunder = ✖ * Ice = ★ * Dragon = ★★ * Earth = ✖ * Poison = ★★ * Sleep = ★★★ * Blast = ★★★ * Paralysis = ✖ * Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs Kulu Ya Ku - Win * vs Jyuratodus - Draw * vs Rathian - Loses but deals some damage * vs Diablos/Black Diablos - Loses but deals some damage in the process * vs Glavenus - Looses but deals some damage in the process (If player is with Mudbath, Mudbath will become Tailraider) * Special interaction: Barroth will help against Jyuratodus if it is in the area. Attacks Has same attacks as standard Pukei-Pukei, but with more ground, mud maneuverability. This is similar to Azure Rathalos being more versatile in the air than standard Rathalos. Mudbath's attacks will deal the muddy status effect if in a muddy area, or if he has mud on him. His attacks will deal paralysis only if he has taken some of the Paralysing gas from the paratoad. All standard attacks will do the same damage as Pukei-Pukei's standard attacks. '''Mudwing Sweep Mudbath Pukei-Pukei Sweeps it's wings on the ground in a full circle. If in a muddy area, mud will splash at the player, and cause the muddy status effect. If mud is on Mudbath, mud will spew off and cause the muddy status effect. If close by and hit by the wings, the player with get knocked back far, being dealt at moderate amount of damage. Mudball ''' Only after eating some mud, Mudbath Pukei-Pukei will spit out a ball of mud, similar to Pukei-Pukei with poison. The attack will cause the muddy status effect. This attack will do little damage to the player. '''Paralyzing Gas After consuming some of the Paralyzing gas from the paratoad, it can shoot out the gas in a straight line, depleting a little of the Paralyzing gas storage. This attack causes Paralysis. This attack does no damage. Paralysis Blast Mudbath Pukei-Pukei will use it's tail, similar to Coral Pukei-Pukei, and blast out the paralyzing gas. This depletes the paralyzing gas storage quite a lot. This attack causes paralysis. This attack will do a large amount of damage to the player. Muddy Blast Similar to Brute Tigrex's Blast Roar, Mudbath Pukei-Pukei will Spew all of the mud it has consumed out of its mouth in a powerful blast. This attack causes the Muddy status effect. This attack will do a large amount of damage to the player. 'Paralyzing Mud ' After Consuming Mud, and Paralyzing gas, Mudbath Pukei-Pukei will be able to shoot out mud that paralyzes the player. This will cause both muddied and paralysis. This attack does a moderate amount of damage. Weapons Great Sword Blooming Blade III --> Apache Quake I --> Apache Quake II Sword and Shield Blooming knife III --> Apache Blossom I --> Apache Blossom II Hammer Blooming Hammer III --> Terra Flora I --> Terra Flora II --> Terra fluorescencia. Bow Datura String III --> Apache Shot I --> Apache Shot II Switchaxe Apache Sands I --> Apache Sands II Hunting Horn Blooming Horn III --> Apache Snare I --> Apache Snare II Lance Blooming Lance III --> Apache Spear I --> Apache Spear II Armor Blademaster High-Rank Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Mud Element Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Paralysis Monster